INSOMNIA
by VCTRY
Summary: He does not move, while she can only think of attacking and sliding through the arena, unlike him, who only gets rid of the attacks and remains motionless. She is tired, amazed and furious. She has lost control. —Azula One/Shot.


**AZULA**

_I'VE LOST CONTROL, PLEASE SAVE ME FROM MYSELF!_

Was she dead? Hours passed; incessant, unstoppable, eternal but ephemeral. I didn't even sleep anymore, I didn't know what was happening. She no longer sleps, and perhaps that was the final proof of her death.

But that does not matter.

This day, she is ready. She is ready to achieve her dreams; she is ready to become the Firelord. She is ready. Her coronation is now, in that instant. The heat never came so glorious and that brilliant crown could never have looked better. Alone, without subjects—without traitors, with no one to hurt her—and without admirers. They have forgotten so easily that this girl conquered Ba Sing Se and brought them directly to his feet despite the Avatar and her brother himself. But it doesn't matter anymore. The day feels incomplete and devoid of anything, but no longer knows what. Does that matter? Firelord Azula. The very first woman Firelord.

Firelord Azula.

But she has lost control.

She has not been sleeping for nights and has been consumed by her own paranoia for days. It devours her cruelly. Azula and her fragile young mind must be an exquisite buffet, with a bitter and sour taste, but with that last itch of sweet and a taste that nobody would know. She has lost control. She doesn't know what to do, she doesn't know how to run away. Lost, alone, without her father, a _monster_, oh dear Azula, you have lost control.

_Save me._

Then, as if listening to his prayers, her brother and that dirty peasant arrive. Honestly, she believed that they would both be dead by then, although she is not surprised at the resilience of both. It is annoying that infinite attempt of survival on the part of both. They couldn't just leave and accept their own destiny, no. They have to come back, crawling, frantic, trying to save themselves from their miserable lives! But Azula tries to understand them, to support her brother and to understand that girl, because she knows that when she rises like the intense morning in which you face death, when she gets up and shows herself to the world even more powerful, they will be lost. They try to regain control.

Her brother challenges her, because he has always been impulsive and silly. He fell into her game and although the other girl is aware of it, it allows him to move towards a fair Agni Kai. She sees him through the badly cut bangs and the hair that obstructs her sight, although she does not recognize anyone. She knows that he is her brother and that she is anyone of the Southern Water Tribe, but who are they? The answer is vague and does not include names, because those who are nothing do not deserve—do not have—name. She listens to him. She has lost control. He sees in her criminal eyes the sneer and pride, without recognizing the obvious madness.

_Save me._

They make a fight that even surprises her. Certainly, the loser of his brother has improved, but not even so can he against it. No one can against her. They fight fiercely, destroying everything they can and in an obvious desperate attempt of their brother for being someone, for claiming a throne that does not belong to him. Everything is simple games for her. She has lost control.

_Save me._

Her brother is still weak and boldly stands in front of her, only to claim a title that does not belong to him. He needs someone else to defeat her, and he knows it. To her surprise, her attacks are stopped by him. How can he? While she moves around and gets tired, exhales and tries to catch her breath, he stays there, without doubts and without fear. He does not move, while she can only think of attacking and sliding through the arena, unlike him, who only gets rid of the attacks and remains motionless. She is tired, amazed and furious. She has lost control.

_Save me._

Then he teases. He claims lightning. He wants lightning. Well, let's give him lightning. He feels so good, ready to deflect her beam, but she has other plans. The useless girl from behind at least now serves for something. Her lightning is directed at her and she does not flinch, but her brother's fear protects her and risks her life. It has fallen too low. Azula tries to get rid of her by another ray, but she has lost control and her position is incorrect.

_Save me._

Then, in an almost non-existent second, she is about to end her too. She will kill her. Azula will kill her.

_Save me._

There's water. Too much water. What's up? Oh no. She can't see what he is doing. Stop. What is it happening?

_Save me._

She is choking. She lacks air and has too much water. A pressure on her hands. Spirits, what's up?

_Save me._

Then she imprisons her and Azula just goes crazy.

_Save me._

_Save me._

_Save me._

_Save me._

_Save me._

She has lost control.

But it doesn't matter anymore.


End file.
